1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a carrier for bottles and, in particular, to a carrier and storage device for empty plastic beverage bottles.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
The public's increasing awareness of environmental problems created by disposal of plastic containers has popularized recycling of plastic items such as used beverage containers. Recycling efforts are only successful if not inconvenient, and thus there is a need for convenient and sanitary handling and storage of items such as used plastic beverage containers. Some devices have been suggested as carriers for beverage containers in the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,873 discloses a carrier for empty beverage cans which has apertures with tabs that grip the bodies of the empty cans.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,236,638 and 4,664,255 discloses carriers for empty beverage cans which have spring prongs that are received in the openings in the tops of empty beverage cans.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,286 discloses a strap which has a plurality of apertures interconnected by a continuous slit to receive the necks of empty beverage bottles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,169 discloses a portable bin into which empty beverage bottles and cans can be placed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,035 discloses a case into which empty beverage cans can be stored.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,245 discloses a carrying strap which can be threaded through the handles of empty gallon milk cartons.
U.S. Pat. Nos. D252,065, 2,155,884, 4,795,038 and 5,191,975 disclose bottle racks adapted to receive and display bottles.
None of the prior devices prevents any residual contents of the bottles from spilling or leaking from the bottles during storage or handling, which is a necessary precaution to avoid unsightly stains and insect attraction.